In companies, it is important to develop a mid- and long-term business plan and, based on the developed business plan, it is also important to develop a budget plan as to what, by when, and to what extent the plan is achieved. A budget plan is developed, for example, by creating weekly or monthly budgets for each item category based on an annual business budget.
Conventional techniques include, for example, a technique of supporting management decision-making based on a business policy and corporate identity selected by the management of the corporation; a technique of referring to store-wise, item-wise, and department-wise sales records to create store-wise, item-wise, and department-wise sales plans for the next month, and allocating the store-wise, item-wise, and department-wise sales plans corrected and confirmed by a drafter to respective stores, thereby creating item-wise and department-wise sales plans for each store.
There is also a technique of calculating the total items already ordered from orders already placed and a unit price of each item to be adjusted, and calculating a target adjustment total from the already ordered total and a purchase budget amount, thereby adjusting safety stock of each item according to the target adjustment total. Further, there is a technique for performing sales management and item order management of an automatic vending machine that can sell items by electronic payment. For example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2004-94943, H6-332920, 2010-39649, and 2007-293614.